


Junderwood Tales

by fangirleverything4



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Multi, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirleverything4/pseuds/fangirleverything4
Summary: I don't know what Grover and Percy's name would be but I like Junderwood better than Prover or something. Anyway here's some stories before Lightning Thief picks up as they become buds. Let me know what you think.





	1. Another School

Grover Underwood sat in yet another principal's office of yet another school. He knew he shouldn't complain. As a satyr, he's required to pose as a student to track down potential half bloods and protect them from monsters until the time comes when he is responsible for getting the half bloods to camp safely. His mind flashed upon a girl with short jet black hair, terror and defiance in her electric blue eyes. He shook his head to expel the sour image. The principal welcomed Grover and showed him around the crowded halls of Yancy Academy. Grover limped along after him. Another problem with having to pose as a student, he had to always be conscious of covering his hooves, shaggy legs, and horns. The only way to do this was to put his hooves in false feet, wear long pants, and wear a hat when it rains. However, his false feet gave the impression of being physically disabled. On the upside, he never has to do gym. The principal stood up declaring it official. Grover was here to stay.

~

He ignored the leers and whispers of the other students as he passed with the principal. He had to stop the tour three times to reprimand students or break up fights. Grover tried to keep his nose open for the smell of demigods. He knew there was a demigod at the school because naiads in the area had caught the scent and sent word to camp. He definitely smelled something but it was as if the scent was being doused. He passed a stunning courtyard and breathed in the wonderful smell of the outdoors trying to unclog any lingering smell of monsters he may have had from his trek up here. "Mr. Jackson, no skateboarding in the hallways!" the principal called down a corridor and a boy with jet black hair jumped off his skateboard. “I’m sure you will get on well from here” the principal said distractedly as he stopped in front of one of the bedrooms. The principal knocked on a door down the hall where small puffs of smoke had been slipping out the bottom of the door. Grover sighed and pushed open the door in front of him. ~ Grover had slept restlessly all night missing the open grounds of his home, Camp Half Blood. He woke up early as he always did and discreetly changed into the outfit he put out the night before. He went down to the mess hall but it wasn’t open yet. He checked the window and realized it was barely 7 am. Satyrs could always determine the time of day based on Apollo’s position in the sky. Instead he strayed outside to the courtyard. He attempted some woodland magic but he was still rubbish at it. He was considering the state of some of the flowers when a loud bell interrupted his musings. He noticed bleary eyed students crowding the hall heading towards the mess hall. With a sigh he followed.

~

He had been feeling like a loser all morning and that was before someone made him fall down the stairs. He had no luck finding the demigod and the bullies at this school were relentless. They tormented him for being the new kid, for walking funny, not having designer clothes, you have it. Granted, this was a school for troubled kids so Grover should have realized this would happen. He stumbled and rolled painfully down a flight of stairs before someone grabbed his shirt helping him to his feet. As they did he was able to dig his hooves securely into his false feet. “Back off Nancy. Shut up Johnny or you can deal with me” Grover’s savior growled. All at once Grover’s senses overwhelmed him. Grover smelled a horrid smell of mortal, terrible potbelly mortal. Underneath that though he smelled the distinct smell of demigod. He looked up and gazed into a handsome face with sea green eyes. He was taller than Grover but not might much with her black hair. He sensed waves of anger rolling off him and felt a lick of power coming from him. ‘ _Ares kid?’_ Grover wondered. The boy glared them down before turning to Grover with a kind smile. “I’m sorry about that. The kids at this school suck sometimes. All the time” he mused humorlessly. He stuck out his tanned hand and said “I’m Percy Jackson”. “Grover Underwood” Grover replied. “Welcome to Yancy” Percy replied . Behind Percy, a small boy was being shoved into a locker. 


	2. Who is this kid?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grover tried to get an understanding of who Percy is and Percy gets a call from home.  
> Angst warning.

Grover rolled over and routinely checked on Percy. He had convinced a boy from Percy’s quarter to switch so he could room with Percy. Using the Mist, he also transferred into all of Percy’s classes. Percy was mildly suspicious but seemed happy about it. Percy didn’t seem to make friends easy. Trouble however that Percy stumbled into with ease. Grover noiselessly got up and got changed. He sat on his bed considering Percy. So far he knew Percy was ADHD and definitely impulsive, a clear sign he was a demigod. In fact he was more impulsive than any demigod Grover has met so far. He put the Stoll twins to shame. He had a rebel streak a mile wide and seemed to have a real struggle with authority figures. He seemed more clever and sassy than most Ares kids. However he fought with definite skill. He didn’t pick fights but he rarely backed down. The power Grover felt rolling over him when Percy got in fights, often defending Grover or some other kid, was strong. So strong it scared Grover. He hadn’t felt strong power like that since Thalia. He had contacted Chiron a few times since he was here. He wasn’t sure at first if he was being paranoid but the more time he spent with Percy the less room he had for denial.

~

“Percy don’t!” Grover moaned tried to holding back Percy. Nancy Bobofit and her gang of thugs had cornered Grover and just as he had been about to fight back Percy had pulled them all of him. Percy quickly knocked them all down and was about to leave when Steve Burkin, one of Nancy’s beefiest thugs, jumped up and punched Percy cold. Grover caught Percy before he hit the ground. The science teacher poked her head outside and told all the students to come back inside. Grover examined Percy. He was stirring already but his nose was broken and bloodied. His shirt was dirty and wrinkled and slowly being covered in blood. Percy was already in trouble three times this week. Grover didn’t want him getting suspended but he knew he needed to see the nurse. Percy sat up with a groan. “Who clocked me?” Percy asked. “Steve” Grover replied pulling Percy to his feet. Grover led the way down the hall keeping an eye out for teachers. “Okay Perce I think we can make it to the nurses office” Grover called. “Percy” Grover called nervously as he looked at the empty hallway. He used his nose to follow Percy’s scent back down the hallway. Grover found him in the pool swimming shirtless in his basketball shorts. As soon as he stepped into the room, Grover was overwhelmed. Percy’s scent was strongest here and the power coming off him was so tangible Grover actually stepped backward in alarm. Percy laughed and told him to join him. Grover walked to the edge of the pool and sat down. Percy swam to the bottom in one smooth move. _‘He’s a really good swimmer. Impossibly so. Who was this kid? A water spirit's kid'_ Grover thought suspiciously. Percy looked entirely at peace at the bottom of the pool. Grover laughed aloud at the feelings of bliss and giddiness coming off Percy. Percy shot up like a cork and spit water like a whale. “Easy Flipper. How’s the nose feel?” Grover asked. “It was just a little bleed. It’s much better now” Percy replied running a hand under his nose to see if there was any blood. Grover examined Percy’s face and received a shock. Percy’s nose was completely unbroken and appeared to have never been broken. His face was clean of any blood or dirt. Grover shook his head dismissively. He must have been mistaken about Percy’s injury. There was no other possibility. _‘There’s one possibility’_ Grover thought hesitantly but shook away that errant thought. _'He definitely has the power of a Big Three kid though. He fights with raw power and heals faster than other demigods would. Plenty of monsters had caught his scent and had to be turned around by Grover's fellow forest friends. If I'm right though, Annabeth is not going be happy with this'_ Grover considered. As Percy continued to do laps around the pool, Grover reached into his pocket. He pulled out a cellphone and walked away dialing the big house. 

~

Grover woke up one gray morning in late November. Winter always affected him and he felt himself beginning to get more tired as the days passed. Percy had quickly become one of his best friends. He still couldn't understand which godly parent was Percy's and if Chiron knew he wasn't letting on. Grover was thinking this over as well as thinking about Camp Half Blood when he rolled over and got a jolt. Percy's bed was empty. Percy was rarely up early. Most of the time, Grover had to force Percy out of bed. Grover dressed fast and walked quietly out of the dorm. Grover checked outside by the basketball courts where Percy would often play hoops or skateboard illegally. Grover headed in to check the pool. As he grabbed the door handle, Grover felt intense sadness and misery. The closer Grover got to a person, the easier it was to feel their emotions. He knew instantly he had found Percy. He opened the door carefully and walked inside. He meant to walk quietly but he skidded on the wet floor. He searched the room for Percy and found a huddled ball next to the bleachers. He drew near but Percy drew further into the corner in a alarm. "Percy, it's me Grover. I got worried. Are you all right?" Grover called trying to coax Percy out. Percy wiped at his eyes and stood up. He wore a black hoodie and his eyes were red. Percy slumped on the bleachers and stared at the floor. Grover tried to think of things to say when Percy muttered "My mom got hurt". Grover took this in. Grover knew Percy loved his mom more than anyone in the world. "Is it bad?" he asked softly. Percy sighed shakily. "No, she fell at home or something and banged up her wrist. I didn't get the full story from Smelly Gabe" Percy snarled. Grover felt a lick of rage and power course through him as Percy tried to contain his anger. "I hate this. If my mom had any other child they could be there to help her. But no she got stuck with this idiotic troublemaker who can't last a single school year without getting kicked out" Percy exploded and water in the pool splashed in a wave out of the pool. Grover glanced nervously at Percy but Percy didn't realize the disturbance he had caused. "Easy Percy. Take a deep breath like the counselor taught you. You aren't an idiot and I'm sure your mom loves you" Grover consoled putting a hand on Percy's shoulder. Percy pulled on his hair and continued miserably "plus Smelly Gabe isn't going to actually help her. He always makes her do everything for him. He also said since my mom was injured I shouldn't come home for Thanksgiving because it will make it worse for Mom". "From what you have told me, your mom is tough. She'll be fine and you will still get to go home for Christmas" Grover reassured him. Percy took a deep breath nodding slowly. "Why don't you call your mom later? You can use the dorm room phone at lunch when everyone is out of the room. It will cheer you up and you can hear from her rather than your stepfather" Grover suggested. Percy grinned crookedly. "Thanks Grover. That's not a bad idea" Percy murmured taking off his hoodie to go swimming. "Percy" Grover called before Percy could jump in. Percy stopped midstride. "I'm glad we're friends" Grover replied earnestly. Percy grinned widely before doing a massive cannonball. The water rose up all around the pool and then arcing up and splashing down where Percy was. Percy was oblivious to all this. ' _If this kid is really HIS son, he's never going to make it past this year'_ Grover thought miserably. Outside Chiron was killing a wild Cyclops who had caught Percy's scent. 


End file.
